


Ang Plastik na Singsing

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Goin' Bulilit [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kids!Kaisoo, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: namiss niyo ba ako? charot





	Ang Plastik na Singsing

**Author's Note:**

> namiss niyo ba ako? charot

Oras na para sunduin ang nakababata niyang kapatid na si Jongin.

Kahit abala sa pag-guguhit dahil iyon ang kanyang pampalipas oras, huminto muna si Seulgi at itinabi ang kanyang sketchpad tsaka nag-ayos ng sarili. Itinali niya ang kanyang buhok at inayos saglit ang kanyang bangs bago dumampot ng sumbrero at payong at lumabas ng kanilang bahay para sunduin ang kapatid.

Malapit lang ang paaralan ni Jongin kaya nilalakad lang ni Seulgi papunta roon.

Mabilis siyang nakarating sa paaralan dala na rin ng bilis ng kanyang mga paa sa paglalakad.

Maliit lang naman ang munting paaralan ni Jongin. Kaunti lang din ang mga estudyante. Sa katunayan, doon din nag-aral si Seulgi noon hanggang siya ay lumipat sa mas malaking eskwelahan. At dahil ngayon ay nasa bente-tres anyos na siya at lumiban muna sa trabaho dahil wala lang kapagod tumanda, siya ang nakatuon para sunduin si Jongin ng alas dose ng tanghali.

Nang naglabasan na ang mga estudyante, agad na tumakbo si Jongin sa kanya na may malaking ngiti sa labi, bitbit ang isang gupit na star na may smiley na nakatatak sa gitna nito.

"Ate! May star ako!" Pagmamalaki ng kapatid habang hawak rin ang kanyang pulang Spiderman na stroller bag.

Tuwang-tuwa si Seulgi dahil ibig sabihin ay nagbubuti sa pag-aaral si Jongin.

Nag-apir silang magkapatid. "Ang galing ni bunso ah! Manang mana kay ate!" Tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Seulgi at ginulo ang malambot at mahaba nang buhok ni Jongin na nakangiti rin nang malaki sa kanya.

"Ate, ate, pwede po ba ako bumili ng stick-o? May limampiso pa ako." Bungisngis ng bata.

"O sige sige. Hintayin kita dito." Ngisi ni Seulgi at pinanood ang kapatid na bumili sa di kalayuan.

Samantala, habang bumibili si Jongin, isang batang lalaki na may kalakihan ang mga mata at ubod ng puti ang lumapit kay Seulgi.

"Ate?" Tawag ng bata sa kanya nang marahan. "Sundo po kayo ni Jongin?"

Napatingin sa baba si Seulgi at tumango sa isang inosonteng mukha na tumambang sa kanya. Animo'y anghel sa ganda ng mukha, namumula pati mga pisngi at ang bilugang mga mata nito ay nakakahumaling tingnan sa ganda.

"Hello," bati na lang ni Seulgi sa bata na nahihiyahiya pa, ngunit may iniabot na isang bilugang bagay kay Seulgi.

"Pwede niyo po ba bigay 'tong singsing po na 'to kay Jongin? Please?" Hiling ng batang lalaki na bungi ang harapang ngipin sa itaas. Mukha ay nagsusumamo, ubod nang inosente, nakakagigil tingnan. Kahinaan pa naman din ni Seulgi ang mga cute na bata.

"Ano muna pangalan mo?" Yuko bahagya ni Seulgi sa cute na bata at inusli kaunti ang ulo para hindi matakot ang bata sa kanya kung sakaling mukha pala siyang masungit sa mata ng musmos.

Kumurap nang pagkarahan ang bata. Hindi rin nakalusot sa paningin ni Seulgi ang mga mahahabang pilikmata ng estudyante.

"Kyungsoo po." Magalang na sagot ng bata.

"Ang cute naman ng pangalan mo, kasing cute mo." Ngiti na nakakatuwa ni Seulgi sa kanya habang tinatapik ang ulo nito at kinuha na rin ang singsing sa maliit, ngunit may pagkatabang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

Tiningnan ni Seulgi ang asul na plastik na laruang singsing na hawak niya ngayon at natuwa bago tingnan ulit si Kyungsoo. "Bakit mo binibigyan si Jongin ng singsing?"

Umusli ang nguso ni Kyungsoo at piniga nito ang kanyang magkarugtong na mga kamay sa kanyang harapan. "K-Kasi po," nahihiya niyang sabi habang nakaiwas ang tingin, ngunit tumingala rin kay Seulgi. "Kasi kapag binigyan ko po siya ng singsing magiging mag-asawa po kami tulad ni Mommy tsaka ni Daddy."

"Ohh." Napabilog ang bibig ni Seulgi sa galak at tuwa sa narinig sa bata. "Nahihiya ka ba ibigay sa kanya yung singsing?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at hindi na kinulit pa umano ni Seulgi ang bata dahil ayaw niyang mahiya at matakot ito lalo.

"Sige, bibigay ko 'tong singsing sa kanya. Promise ko yan." Kindat pa niya kay Kyungsoo. Pero nang siya ay makatayo muli nang tuwid, bumalik din si Jongin.

Napatingin si Seulgi kay Kyungsoo na lalong lumaki ang bilugang mga mata at tumakbo papalayo. Kita ni Seulgi na nagtago ang bata sa likod ng isang puno ngunit nakasilip pa rin.

"Ate, gusto mo?" Alok ni Jongin sa isang stick-o na kinagatan naman kaunti ni Seulgi.

"Salamat." Ngiti niya sa kumakaing kapatid na may limang stick-o sa plastik na hawak. "May nagpapabigay pala, Nini." Iniabot ni Seulgi ang singsing sa kapatid na kinuha naman ito at tiningnan maigi.

"Singsing?" Tanong ng kanyang kapatid na pagulat.

Mabilis tumingin si Seulgi sa pinagtataguan ni Kyungsoo na nakatingin pa rin sa kanila, ngunit nilapitan na agad ng sundo nito at umalis.

Nakakaway pa si Seulgi kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa sumakay na ito ng sundo na tricycle. Pagharap kay Jongin, suot na ng kanyang kapatid ang singsing at nagpatuloy na ito sa pagkain ng stick-o. Ni hindi man lang tinanong kung sino ang nagbigay ng singsing at kung para saan ba iyon. Hindi na rin naman si Seulgi nagtangka pang magpaliwanag

Natawa na lang si Seulgi sa loob-loob. Alam din naman niya na bata pa ang kapatid para makaintindi ng mga bagay-bagay na hindi pa lubos na mapoproseso ng musmos na isip nito kaya hindi na niya muling inungkat pa ang tungkol sa singsing. Bagkus, naikwento na lang niya ang pangyayari sa kanilang mga magulang at sa isa pa nilang kapatid.

 

-

 

Lumipas ang mahabang panahon at ngayon ay may mga anak at asawa na si Seulgi.

Hindi kailanman niya inasahan na darating ang panahon na ang _noon_ ay maiuugnay sa _ngayon_ \---isang istorya na nagsimula sa noon at  nagpapatuloy hanggang sa may kinahinatnatang maganda. Isang istoryang akala niya ay matagal nang pinutol ng tadhana. Hindi pa pala.

Kaarawan ng kanilang Tatay na ngayon ay senior na kaya't may handaan. Dala ni Seulgi ang dalawang anak na sina Rahee at Rion at kasama ang kanyang asawa.

Sa haba ng panahon na nagdaan, opisyal na nga na pinakilala ni Jongin ang kanyang boyfriend na bukambibig niya lagi na sino mag-aakala na magiging si Kyungsoo pala?

Sila ay nagkakilala dahil kay Sehun. Si Sehun na ka-close ni Jongin sa U.P at si Sehun na pinsan pala ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi sigurado si Seulgi kung naaalala pa ba siya ni Kyungsoo dahil siya, hinding-hindi niya kailanman makakalimutan ang bunging batang lalaki na nagpapabigay sa kanya ng singsing para kay Jongin. Sa katunayan, tila walang nagbago sa lalaki. Maliban na lang sa hindi na siya bungi tulad noon. Pero taglay pa rin nito ang angking kainosentehan ng mukha at ang natural na ganda nito.

Hindi pa rin lubos na makapaniwala si Seulgi sa kinahinatnatan ng storya ng kanyang kapatid.

Alam ni Jongin ang patungkol sa singsing dahi simula nang maging diyesi-syete ang kapatid, naging habulin ito ng mga babae kaya't naungkat ang kwento ng asul na singsing ni Jongin na hanggang ngayon ay nakatago pa rin sa kapatid.

Masayang pinagmasdan ni Seulgi ang kapatid at si Kyungsoo na kay lambing sa isa't-isa.

Pero nang magtaon na nagkasabay sila ni Kyungsoo sa pagkuha muli ng pagkain, tiningnan niya maigi ang mahinhin na lalaki at sinabi, "Naaalala mo pa ba ako, Kyungsoo?" Tanong niya na may halong ngiti ng saya.

Napahinto si Kyungsoo sa paglagay ng pagkain sa kanyang plato at tumingin kay Seulgi. Dahan dahan itong tumango hanggang sa kumulay na ang mga pisngi nito sa hiya. "Ah, eh, ang tagal na po pala no?"

"Hm. At sino mag-aakala na magiging kayo rin pala." Bulong ni Seulgi sa binata at binangga ang kanilang mga balikat.

"Anong magiging kayo rin pala, ate?" Sulpot bigla ni Jongin sa likod ni Kyungsoo at umakbay agad sa kanyang pinagmamalaking boyfriend.

Nanigas sa kinakatayuan si Kyungsoo at kahit pati tenga at leeg nito ay pulang-pula na rin.

"J-Jongin, w-wa--"

Pinutol agad ni Seulgi ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo. "Bunso, itong boyfriend mo ngayon, siya yung nagbigay ng singsing sayo noon. Iniabot niya sa akin kasi nahihiya siya sayo. Pero, sinong mag-aakala kayo rin pala sa huli? Ang galing." Ngiti niyang kay laki, akala mo ay naka-jackpot sa 6/49 sa lotto.

Natawa na lang si Seulgi sa naging reaksyon ng mukha ni Jongin. Ilang segundo rin at hindi maipinta ang mukha nito kaya agad din na umalis si Seulgi para bigyan ng pribadong pagkakataon na makapag-usap ang dalawang nag-iibigan.

 

-

 

Sa kabilang banda, namumula si Kyungsoo sa kaba habang tinititigan siya ni Jongin.

"I-Ikaw yung nagbigay ng singsing sa akin?" Tanong ulit nito na may malaking gulat sa mukha.

"Oo..." Tumango si Kyungsoo at tumititig na lang sa platong may laman palang na hamonado at dalawang gabundok na kanin. Sumilip siya bahagya sa kasintahan at nakita ito na may maligayang ngiti sa labi.

Nanlambot ang buong kalamnan ni Kyungsoo habang nagsisiliparan na ang mga paru-paro niya sa tiyan kasabay sa malakas na pagkabog ng kanyang puso.

Sa isang ngiti ni Jongin siya noon nahumaling sa murang edad. At ngayong matatanda na sila, sa ngiti pa rin ni Jongin siya bumabagsak, ngunit hindi lang siya ang bumagsak ngayon, dahil pati ang labi at ni Jongin ay sa kanya rin ang binagsakan.

**Author's Note:**

> base ito sa aking karanasan noon. ako si seulgi dito, si jongin yung pangalawa kong kapatid na sobrang habulin ng babae hanggang ngayon jusqqq at di ko talga makakalimutan yung bungi na babae na nagbigay sa akin ng singsing para bigay kay brothuuh
> 
> uhh abangan n lng yung mga niluluto ko na iba bagal ko magsulat tska ampanget na lmao tapusin ko lng yung mga wips ko chupeta na ako charing


End file.
